


We're Even

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cover Up, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Reader-Insert, dirty cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	We're Even

It was a case like any other case. Right? 

Wrong.

It started as a case like any other case. A couple of prostitutes and a john had been found down south and a local officer had asked Section Chief Matt Cruz for a consult. After a short flight, the team had arrived to a very enthusiastic group of officers and an even more enthusiastic preacher. Preachers like that always put you on edge. That should’ve been your first clue. They were overly friendly - like robots - like they were covering up something. And boy were they.

You, Spencer and Morgan had gathered intel at the bar. Hiding something.

JJ and Hotch talked to the preacher. Hiding something.

Blake and Rossi went to the coroner’s office. Elected official - just plain dumb. 

The signature cuts left on the bodies were grouped to look almost like a spider’s web, the cuts getting deeper and deeper with each victim. For a while, you weren’t sure what the point of the cuts were, but eventually, you came upon the reason - a set-up. To frame the preacher, who of course, spoke of sinners bringing down God’s wrath when he had quite a few of his own. Despite being one hell of a bastard, the preacher it was not. He was just a lowlife pimp.

Your perpetrators? You didn’t know just yet. The preacher was involved, he just wasn’t the unsub. But you needed to speak to him and figure out what he knew. He was at a local diner, so that’s where you were all gathering now. “Keep trying him, babe,” you said to Spencer. “We have to let him know that we know he didn’t do this.”

The group of you got out of the car, with you, Spencer and Blake conferring with the chief. 

Bang!

A shot had been fired, striking the chief of the department in the chest. He was alive, but struggling. “I’ve got you!” Spencer said, speeding out from the behind the squad car and pulling on the officer’s shoulders. It was too much. There were too many bullets flying.

“Spencer!” you screamed, as a gun was aimed right at him. All of a sudden, there was a sharp tear in your neck, warm liquid pouring down your shoulder.

“Y/N!”

—-

He’d gone out to help the officer. And in doing so, he’d gotten his wife shot. “Y/N!” he screamed.

Morgan helped him pull her back, propping her up against the car as JJ and Blake attempted to help the officer. But someone took him out. “No! No! No! Baby stay with me,” he begged, his wife’s eyes fluttering open and closed with each breath.

A sleepy smile crossed her face. “It’s okay, honey. You know I love you, right?” It was between breaths, but he heard it - and he didn’t want it.

“No! You’re not going anywhere. You’re gonna be fine. Stay with me.” With every ounce of strength he had, the strength that was draining by the second, he pushed down on her neck. But there was so much blood. It was seeping through his fingers, seemingly with no signs of stopping. Another smile crept across her tired features.

“I…love…you…” she whispered.

“We need a medic!” He screamed and screamed until his vocal chords were sore. “Hurry! We’re losing her!”

After what seemed like ages, the medic arrived and loaded her onto the stretcher, with Spencer refusing to leave her side. “It sounded like a tea kettle. Did you hear it?” she asked, as the pitch of the monitor drowned out her voice.

“Baby! Stay with me! I’m right here.”

As they got the hospital, and he watched them take her away, he couldn’t help but follow. 

—-

While Y/N was on the table, Spencer waited in an empty hospital room as his teammates filed in behind him. “How is she?”

“What happened?”

“Is she in surgery?”

A round of questions came from all different directions, but Spencer didn’t know how to handle them all. With everything coming at him, he felt overwhelmed, and buried his head in his hands as he cried. “It should’ve been me.”

“Or me,” JJ said. “Or any of us.”

“No!” Spencer snapped, the tears falling from his eyes as his head shot up. “I went to help Chief Coleman and she pushed me out of the way! It should have been me! My wife is gonna die because of-”

Blake sat down next to him, placing her hand on his knee. “She’s gonna make it. She’s strong. You both are. You’ll be okay.”

For a few moments, they let Reid cry, but they still had a killer out there, and whether Spencer was with them or not, they all had work to do. “The preacher’s car was clean, and the three victims inside were already dead when the shooting started.”

“So he was being framed,” Chief Cruz stated. He and Penelope had just flown in after hearing what had happened to Y/N. “But by who?”

“I don’t think he shot first,” Spencer said, lifting his head up. “Y/N kept saying in the ambulance that it sounded like a tea kettle. And did I hear it. Someone else shot officer Coleman to get things going. Our unsub was there.”

Pulling out pictures, the team scoured them for indications as to who their unsub could be, but all they could come up with so far was that Coleman had been shot by a fellow officer - and it wasn’t friendly fire. 

—-

She was out of surgery. “Thank god,” he breathed. Everyone else had headed out to catch the bastard while he waited for his wife to wake up. “We have so much to do.” He whispered to her, praying she could hear. “Stay strong, baby.”

It seemed like hours, sitting in that small room with only the steady sound of her breathing and the beeping of the machines to comfort him. And then his phone rang. “Cover up?” he asked. 

“It’s not just one,” Hotch said. “It’s multiple. Keep your eyes out.”

“Okay, Hotch.” He hung up his phone and grabbed his wife’s hand as he pulled his gun from his pocket. If someone were to come after her again, he’d be there; they’d have to kill him first.

—-

“Hey baby,” she breathed. 

Spencer shot up out of his seat and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank god.” He paused a moment, not wanting to overwhelm her, but she had to know. “It’s a cover-up.”

She nodded her head just slightly. “I know. I saw someone looking at me when I was in and out.” A ping caught his attention and he picked up his phone, the picture of an Officer Owen McGregor staring back at him.

“Was this him?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I need you to sit in this chair,” he said, picking her up and placing her gently in the wheelchair. “We think they are trying to clean up loose ends and-”

“And I’m one of them,” his wife said. “I know.”

“I will not let anyone touch you.” He kissed her on the forehead just as a call from Morgan came in. “I got the picture.” As Morgan told him what was happening, he glanced out the window. “He’s here.”

“Get her outside,” Morgan commanded. 

“I’m on it.” For most, in these moments, they’d panic, lose their cool, but Spencer couldn’t, not when his wife’s life was on the line. Now, it was time for action.

—-

Spencer had pulled the fire alarm in the hospital, providing a distraction as he wheeled his wife outside, but they couldn’t stay clear of him forever, and if it came down to it, he would without a doubt pull the trigger to protect the woman he loved. 

Just seconds after they got back in her hospital room, a nurse came in to her room. “She can’t have that,” Spencer said, looking at the name of the medication on the bottle. “She’s allergic.”

“Doesn’t say that on her chart,” the man said, as Y/N hurriedly tried to remove the IV from her arm. That’s when he saw it - the gun at his back.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he pulled his gun from his holster. Aimed. And fired. 

—-

“You okay, baby?” Y/N said, looking up at her husband as the tears streamed down both their faces. “I guess we’re even now.”

Spencer choked out a half-sob, half-laugh as Morgan came in and arrested the nurse while he was bleeding out on the floor. “I guess we are.”

“You didn’t really think I was going to die, did you? We still have too much to do. I still have to piss you off for the rest of my life. Like when I leave my socks lying around the house.”

“I’ll gladly deal with all your socks,” he laughed softly. “It doesn’t matter. None of that matters. All that matters is that we’re okay.”


End file.
